This invention relates to a tipping mechanism for bucket conveyors or elevators, particularly of the type which are used to transfer bulk materials from one level to another.
The invention is applicable to many types of bucket elevators and conveyors but may, for instance, be applied to the bucket conveyor described in European Patent Application 0212858A or in U.S. Pat. No. 4722433.